Wizards vs. Werewolves
Short Summary #Alex learns that Mason is a werewolf and he learns that Alex is a wizard. Alex, Justin, Max, and Mason go out searching for Juliet. Once they find her, Mason mistakaly reveals that he is still in love with her, which isn't true. The Russo family gets angry at Mason for breaking Alex's heart. Then Alex and Mason go back to Translyvannia to look for the True Love necklace. A battle breaks out between Justin, Juliet and Mason. In the end Juliet loses her ability and is now a 2,193 year old mortal, and Mason is just a wolf. They then go their seperate ways. Long Summary In this episode, Justin and Max continue to search for Juliet. Meanwhile, Mason and Alex continue dating and Mason gives her a glowing necklace. However, Mason keeps running away from Alex before the evening. She becomes suspicious and follows him one night. Alex and Harper discover that Mason is actually a werewolf. She confesses that she is a wizard and they continue to date. Mason then reveals that the necklace only glows when you are in love with the person who put it on you. Justin and Max think that Mason can help track down Juliet. He tracks her scent to Transylvannia, where the mummy is hiding. They all try to face the mummy without looking into his eyes, and they end up unwrapping the mummy, leaving only two dormant red eyes. Justin is very happy that he finally found Juliet. Then Juliet mentions that she and Mason used to date 300 years ago. Mason impulsively blurts out that he loves Juliet. Alex, heartbroken, throws the necklace on the ground and leaves. Justin gets jealous, but Juliet tells him and Mason that she only loves Justin. Alex gets depressed about Mason and her family tries to cheer her up. Mason returns and tries to apologize. Alex decides to give him a chance and they go back to Transylvania to find the magic necklace to see if he truly loves her. Justin, Juliet, and Max manage to track the two down. Mason and Juliet then get in a huge fight, where Mason scratches Juliet and she bites Mason. This causes Mason to become a wolf forever and Juliet to lose her vampire powers. Alex puts the necklace on Mason and it glows, showing that he does love her, but he says they cannot be together anymore. Mason then turns into a wolf and is off. Juliet becomes 2,193 years old, her real age. Justin says that he still loves her, but Juliet says that he has to let her go and leaves. Alex and Justin both sit down sadly. Justin is heartbroken because he just found Juliet only to lose her again. Alex asks him to promise her that they'll find normal people, to which Justin sadly replies, "We're not normal people." After that, Jerry thinks he has managed to make Theresa his slave using the mummy eyes, but Theresa was too smart for him. But in "Future Harper", the future Harper asks Alex if Mason broke up with her yet so Mason may appear again in later episodes. This is the last episode for Juliet because she was offered her own show "Good Luck Charlie" so the Wizard vs Werewolves episode was made for Juliet's last appearance. NEWSpells Cast * Selena Gomez: Alex Russo * David Henrie: Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin: Max Russo * Maria Canals Barrera: Theresa Russo * David DeLuise: Jerry Russo Regulars * Selena Gomez: Alex Russo * David Henrie: Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin: Max Russo * Maria Canals Barrera: Theresa Russo * David DeLuise: Jerry Russo * Jennifer Stone: Harper Finkle * Bridgit Mendler : Juliet Van Heuson * Gregg Sulkin : Mason Greybeck * John Eric Bentley : Mummy * Trivia *There are no spells in this episode. *This is an one hour special. *This is once again a rarity of Disney Channel for having a sad ending. *This is the first episode in the series to be rated TV-PG in America. *This is the possibly the last appearance of Juliet and/or Mason. *When Alex tells Mason the mistakes she has made, she references the episodes "Justin's Little Sister," "Movies," and also Wizards of Waverly Place movie. *Mason kisses Alex in "Alex Charms a Boy" but doesn't get changed into a werewolf because Mason is a purebred and not a mutt, like Isabella in the Season 2 episode, "Beware Wolf." *This special was aired at 8:00 PM on the day it premired then it re-aired at 9:30 PM the same night. *Juliet says that she is 2,193 years old even though in the episode, "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place" her mother says that she is about 10,000 years old. *In the episode "Future Harper" future Harper says " You look sad. Did Mason break up with you, already?" *By using the spell "Mcreary Timereary" Alex and Justin could have fixed everything. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3